In an effort to automate and improve time and attendance management processes, many businesses have begun using time and attendance software applications that are deployed on a central backend computing platform such as a network-connected server or cloud platform. These applications manage time-related information for employees and provide managers and supervisors remote access to employee information to identify time-off requests, make changes to schedules, observe and maintain workforce production, and the like. The time and attendance management software may be included within a larger human resources suite of software that provides a richer more comprehensive employee management tool. The automated tool may correlate workforce data along with financial data, optimize workforce productivity, monitor enterprise resource planning (ERP), monitor time and attendance, and monitor employee benefits, across multiple offices, time zones, etc.
Typically, when an employee files or uploads a database record to the system such as a time sheet, the database record is approved by a supervisor and then transferred to a payroll department for storage and processing. At this point, data within the record is typically recorded with the database and includes attributes such as attendance, dates, times, and the like, and is no longer accessible by the employee. However, situations often occur that can cause processing of a stored database record to change, for example, due to a change in salary, change in hours worked, change in overtime pay, a change in position/department within the company, and the like. As an example, an employee's salary may increase on the first day of a month. In this case, the first day of the month may fall in the middle of a week (or bi-weekly period) of a time sheet record. As a result, the pay change may go undetected by the system or the system may have no way of keeping track of both the old pay rate and the new pay rate which are both needed to determine a payment amount for the employee. As a result, the employee may receive their old pay rate for the entire pay period instead of only a part of the period. Furthermore, the system is not capable of retroactively dealing with these changes in an automated fashion within the database. Instead, the organization usually has to write an additional check to compensate for the deficient funds or take out money from a future payment to compensate for an overpayment.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.